Music Around Moony
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL SONGFIC, AGAK MEMBOSANKAN. Remus Lupin adalah salah satu dari sedikit penyihir yang menyukai musik muggle. Ia menemukan lagu yang pas dengan perasaannya saat ini ..


**Music Around Moony**

Oleh : Remus Black

Musik.

Remus Lupin mendengarkan penjalasan Prof. Burbage dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ia paling suka membahas tentang musik saat pelajaran Telaah Muggle.

Menurutnya, musik adalah sesuatu yang indah. Favoritnya setelah Marauders—teman-temannya.

Kelas Telaah Muggle telah usai. Remus merapikan bukunya dan bangkit menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, membaca buku yang baru dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan, berjudul _Menyingkap Misteri Manusia Serigala Di Mata Muggle_ karya Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ruang Rekreasi sangat sepi sore itu. Hanya ada satu gadis yang sedang memandang perapian dengan tatapan kosong. Remus hanya bisa melihat punggungnya dengan rambut hitam bertengger di bahunya.

Remus meletakkan tasnya, dan mengeluarkan isinya ketika matanya terpaku pada suatu benda.

iPod. Begitulah para muggle menyebut benda segiempat berwarna pink itu.

_Kenapa juga harus pink?_ Tiba-tiba Ia sadar bahwa benda itu adalah pemberian dari Sirius, hadiah natal.

Tiba-tiba Ia merasa kupingnya memerah.

Pikirnya lumayan juga mendengarkan musik sambil membaca. Ini akan menjadi sore yang santai—yang jarang terjadi, karena biasanya Sirius akan datang dan mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting seperti kau-tidur-jam-berapa?—padahal jelas-jelas mereka _sekamar._

Sambil membuka bukunya, Ia memasang _headset_—begitu para muggle menyebutnya, dan memilih lagu.

Ia membuat gerakan melingkar pada keypad iPod dengan jempolnya dan berhenti ketika matanya terpaku pada satu judul.

Mengingatkannya akan Sirius.

"Sempurna". Ia menggumam.

Dentingan gitar yang begitu harmonis tanpa sadar membuatnya mengetuki meja dengan jarinya, mengikuti ketukan lagu.

Tanpa sadar—juga Ia bernyanyi,

"_Kau begitu sempurna_"

"_Dimataku kau begitu indah_"

_Sangat mencerminkan Sirius_, katanya dalam hati.

"_Kau membuat diriku akan selalu memujamu_"

_Deg_. Remus berhenti membaca dan hanya memandang kosong huruf-huruf pada bukunya, mulai fokus pada musiknya.

"_Disetiap langkahku_"

"_Ku 'kan s'lalu memikirkan .. Dirimu_"

Remus merasa lagu ini dapat membaca pikirannya.

"_Tak bisa kubayangkan hidupku tapa cintamu_"

Remus memandang bukunya dengan tatapan oh-jangan-sampai-itu-terjadi.

"_Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku, takkan mampu menghadapi semua_"

Hatinya miris.

"_Hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa_"

"_Kau adalah darahku_"

_Oh_, hati Remus mencelos.

"_Kau adalah jantungku_"

Dalam hatinya, Ia mengagumi lirik ini.

"_Kau adalah hidupku, lengkapi diriku, oh sayangku, kau begitu .._"

Remus berdebar saat menyanyikan 'oh sayangku'.

"_Sempurna_"

Suara Remus sangat merdu.

"_Sempurna_"

Ia mengakhirinya dengan dramatis. Mukanya menjadi sangat panas sekarang.

Dentingan gitar mulai lenyap. Dan Ia memandang sekeliling dengan malu—takut kalau-kalau ada yang mendengarkannya menyanyi.

Lalu Ia menelungkupkan tangan ke mulutnya. Tertawa sambil mendengus-ala-serigala, ketika Ia ingat suatu ketika James menggubah lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan grup muggle Project Pop menjadi sangat aneh—lucu menurutnya.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, kurang lebih seperti ini.

"_Kawan dengarlah yang akan aku katakan,_

_Tentang dirimu s'telah selama ini,_

_Ternyata kepalamu akan s'lalu botak,_

_Eh, kamu kayak s'rigala"_

"HUAHAHAAA!" tiba-tiba Remus terbahak tak terkendali dan meninju-ninju meja dengan liar. Beberapa anak yang baru masuk tak sengaja melihat adegan itu dan melempar pandangan dia-pasti-sudah-gila. Lalu meninggalkan Ia sendirian dengan langkah anggap-saja-aku-tidak-melihat-apa-apa.

Tapi anak perempuan-rambut-sebahu itu masih disana, beradu tatap dengan perapian. Masih memunggungi Remus.

Tiba-tiba Remus bangkit dan mendekati anak itu. Ia merasa sudah pernah—sering melihat tekstur wajah seperti itu. Yah—siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Sirius?"

Sirius tersenyum melas. "Hai, Moony .."

Remus menatapnya dengan tatapan oh-Merlin-sedang-apa-kau-disini.

"Aku sedang mencoba menyamar—ternyata tidak bisa" Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya secara berlebihan—sampai Ia merasa ada sesuatu seperti darah yang mengalir melewati kulit kepalanya.

Remus tersenyum manis sekali. "Bodoh sekali kau, Padfoot"

Kalau Remus adalah sebuah video yang sedang diputar, ingin rasanya Sirius menekan tombol _pause_ dan melihat senyum indah itu—selama-lamanya.

"Suaramu indah sekali …" tiba-tiba Sirius bicara. Mendengar ini Remus bahkan tidak mempercayai telinganya sendiri.

"Padfoot …" kata Remus "Sebaiknya kau copot dulu wig-mu itu sebelum—_mengejekku _…" Remus memandang Sirius yang sekarang canggung-salah-tingkah-hiperaktip ketika mencoba mencabut wig dari rambutnya.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu! Benar deh, tadi aku mendengarmu—yah, bernyanyi" Sirius menggigiti bibirnya seakan ingin meralat kata 'bernyanyi' menjadi sesuatu yang lebih indah seperti 'suara dari langit' atau 'lolongan yang indah'.

Wajah Remus memerah, entah karena Ia malu ketahuan menyanyi, atau .. karena ada Sirius di dekatnya.

"Padfoot, kau sungguh bodoh." Remus menambahkan. Ia tertawa.

Sirius merasa jantungnya tidak berdetak, dan membalasnya dengan senyuman-ridikulus-untuk-melawan-Boggart.

"Lagunya bagus …" kata Sirius—_sebenarnya kau yang bagus, _katanya dalam hati.

"Kau yang memberiku ini kan, Padfoot?" katanya mengoreksi "Tidakkah kau ingat?"

Sirius mengeluarkan geraman seperti aku-tidak-ingat-karena-hanya-kau-yang-selalu-kuingat.

Remus hendak berbalik untuk membereskan bukunya yang masih tergeletak di meja ketika Sirius menarik tangannya.

"Padfoot?" tanya Remus "Ada apa?"

Sirius memandangnya penuh arti—tapi Remus tidak tahu apa artinya.

Remus mencoba menetralkan suasana dengan tersenyum dan berkata "Aku hanya mau ambil buku sebentar, kok."

"Remus …" Sirius memandangnya lekat-lekat, membuat Remus—berdebar. "Kalau kau tersenyum atau mengucapkan satu patah kata lagi, maka aku akan …"

Remus tersenyum sambil berkata, "Akan—apa?"

Dengan gerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba Sirius menarik tangan Remus dan meraih pinggangnya. Menariknya lebih dekat sehingga Ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya—serta detak jantungnya.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menyentuh bibir Remus dengan—bibirnya sendiri. Tangannya yang dingin dan berkeringat meraba tengkuk Remus dan mengelus rambutnya, menariknya lebih dekat.

Remus menggeram pelan dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sirius. Ia bisa merasakan lidah Sirius—yang kini bermain-main didalam mulutnya. Napasnya melambat tak teratur ketika Sirius mengecup lehernya, naik ke pipinya, mencium matanya dan—terakhir keningnya.

Mereka saling tatap. Lama sekali sampai akhirnya Remus angkat bicara.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku diam hanya untuk ini?" tanya Remus sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sirius. Wangi rambutnya yang semerbak menggelitik hidung Sirius.

"Kau mau—yang lebih dari ini?" Ia berbisik pelan di rambut Remus. "Omong-omong … aku baru dengar kau tertawa lepas—seperti tadi—sampai meninju meja." Ia meneruskan. "Sungguh lucu dan—_bukan dirimu_".

Remus merasa sedikit malu ketika akhirnya dia menambahkan, "Kalau kau menertawakan itu …" katanya "Aku akan meninjumu seperti meja itu"

_tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Fanfiction yang aneh. Langsung tertuang begitu saja tanpa ide.

Saat mendengar lagu "Sempurna" dari Andra and The Backbone saya berpikir, "Hmm—cocok untuk Sirius". Kok saya jadi seperti Remus Lupin?

Lirik lagu Project Pop "Ingatlah Hari Ini" juga spontan. Murni tanpa ide. Semuanya serba asal tulis. Hahaa … maaf kalau ceritanya jadi _random _begini.


End file.
